


The Blame Is On the Groceries

by ThatNerdyGirl



Series: Scomiche Drabbles [10]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Scomiche, broken arm, superfruit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Mitch feels a little guilty about Scott's broken arm. He HAD been the one to bump into him. </p><p>Scott finds the whole thing a bit amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blame Is On the Groceries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [l'eau](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=l%27eau).



> For l'eau, who had this brilliant idea long ago. So sorry for the extremely late post! Hope you enjoy it, despite it's lateness.

So, here’s the whole story.

 

Mitch and Scott had just gotten back from grocery shopping – Mitch had dragged Scott with him – and were climbing the stairs. Naturally, the elevator had been out of order that entire week, so the couple had been scaling the many flights of stairs with their arms full of groceries. Mitch could barely see over the humungous pile of paper bags he was carrying, so he couldn’t look at Scott.

In fact, he couldn’t _really_ see where he was going. So, of course, he accidentally rammed into Scott when he took his next step forward.

Let’s just say, Scott tumbled backwards with a very, _very_ shrill scream.

Unfortunately, they had been near the top of the staircase, so Scott fell down a long way. Mitch had dropped his groceries in shock, sending lettuce and various other vegetables bouncing down the stairs. He had rushed down to his moaning boyfriend, who was shouting out every profanity he knew, clutching his arm.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in a car driving to the hospital. Scott had a mild fracture in his right arm, and was fitted with a cast. Scott had asked for a bright pink one, being the dork that he was.

And so, that’s how Mitch ended up sitting next to his boyfriend on the couch, doodling on Scott’s neon pink cast, with a sinking feeling of guilt swirling around his stomach. It _had_ been his fault that they now had a fairly large medical bill, and _he_ was the cause of Scott’s pain.

Mitch drew a small heart near Scott’s elbow, and guiltily looked up at the blonde. Scott looked back at him, an amused expression on his face. “What?” Scott asked, mock-offended.

“I just wanted to say sorry.”

Scott’s expression morphed into one of surprise. “Why?”

Mitch looked at him, incredulous. “I bumped into you, causing you to break your arm, and the big medical bill, and—”

“Okay, okay. I get it,” Scott chuckled. “And, I suppose I forgive you,” he sighed dramatically, as if it caused him a great pain to say it. Mitch grinned, relieved, and resumed his doodling.

“You’d better leave enough room for signatures. I’ve never broken anything before – I want the whole package,” Scott said absentmindedly, gazing at the TV.

Mitch rolled his eyes and began to draw a smiley face. “Oh, you know you love my drawings.”

Scott peered down at the matrix on his arm that was Mitch’s doodle collection. He raised his eyebrow. “I would be so sure….”

“Hey!” Mitch smacked his shoulder lightly, laughing. Scott grinned, “Just kidding, I love them.”

He leant over and kissed Mitch soundly on the lips, smiling into the kiss. He pulled back to rest his forehead on Mitch’s. “I love _you._ ”

Mitch rolled his eyes, grinning. “That was the cheesiest thing ever.” He gave Scott a light peck on his lips. “But that’s why I love you.”

“That was even cheesier.”

“I know.”

Mitch grabbed Scott’s face and pulled him in for another kiss, both of them smiling crazily.


End file.
